Harry Potters First Love
by P JOsassy
Summary: A story of Harry's first love, and, yes, she is a witch. She also goes to Harry's muggle school. She is actually a year above him, although she is the same age. Harry manages to get her into Hogwarts for their second year, and he mets her secretly without Ron and Hermione knowing, though Hermione has her suspicions. . .


My hands tremble and my lips quiver. I can't believe he'd do this to me! I growled in frustration and crawled out of the creek. I glared at him from where he stood on the bus. The bus I'd just fallen from. I was ready to go at him. Punch him in the cheek kick him the shin, whatever! Just revenge! But of course Mrs Ganel had to barge at me. "What is wrong with you child?" She glared at me. She brought out a cane before I deftly reminded her.

"Teachers aren't allowed to do that anymore, that was ages ago," I drag out 'ages' for emphasis. Mrs Ganel snorted at me in disgust. "Why are you disrupting the class?" She addressed me as though I were a piece of dog sh*t that she had scraped from her shoe. I began to protest, explaining how Dudley had shoved me off the bus. But _of course _she dismissed me as trying to ruin Dudley's reputation as a perfect angel. At least, that's what he was to Mrs Ganel, and she had the other teachers convinced too.

Mrs Ganel must have been a serious witch if she were able to persuade the other teachers that Dudley was anything less than a brat. He was spoiled, fat, and the biggest bully I'll ever see. I mean, who shoves a kid from the top of a double decker bus into a creek? Shouldn't Mr Ganel _care? _I could have drowned for Gods sake! Mrs Ganel said that O would have to be punished. Luckily for me, she didn't have many good punishments.

"You are to watch over Dudley's pathetic little brother once he comes back from his mental camp," she smirks at me proudly, as though she had just one a gold medal while watching me achieve nothing. I didn't answer her, for that was often a bad thing to do. But then again, silence was often bad as well.

And so it was I was to 'watch over' Dudley's little brother. I honestly didn't know too much about him, especially since I was from another grade. A grade above even though we were the same age - technically I'm older, I think. Like I said I don't know much about him. Only stories -. I had heard a few rumours about him actually being sane and _not _going to a school for mental kids like Dudley said. The rumours died out after a few kids got beat up my Dudley's gang though. AND WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS WHEN I JUST FELL IN A CREEK.

"Um, Mrs Ganel?" I had meant it to sound innocent, but since it came out more of a question, it probably just sounded ride in her opinion. "What?" She replied harshly. Turning to face me hands on her hips. She was about a metre from the bus. "What about my clothes?" I gestured at my drenched clothes, water dripping off of muy School dress. Already a puddle was forming at my feet. Mrs Ganel just smiled at me, so I came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to do anything for me. I stepped onto the bus, and immediately my clothes were dry. Huh. Weird. But I didn't question it and looked for a free spot. I looked out the window at Mrs Ganel, and found that something was quite different. But I couldn't figure out what until some random kid screamed from the front.

"She's wet! She's wet!" Kids al around the bus pulled out cameras and began to take pictures like madmen. My ears were filled with the _click, click, click _of the cameras and my eyes hurt from the flashes of light. I sat in my seat dazed, blinking away bright spots in my vision. Somehow, over all the noise, I could hear Mrs Ganel scream, outraged. I heard her call my name, but made no attempt to move until she was standing over me, the water pouring off of her splashing on my uniform. "You did this!" She hissed at me. "How?" I yelled over the noise. People were still taking photos, and now the sound and sight of uploading videos added to scene. Mrs Ganel grabbed a fistful of my shirt, and spoke to me looking me in the eye. Spit dribbled down her chin and hit me on my face. "I've had enough of you magic folk."


End file.
